helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekoze!~
Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekoze!~ (Hello！Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO！～マゼコーゼ！～) is Hello! Project's annual summer concert tour. The tour was announced on April 10, 2013 and the tour will take place from July 27 through August 31, 2013. This concert is part of two concert series: *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~ *'Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekoze!~' Setlist #OK YEAH! #Dance de Bakoon! #MC #VTR #Kanojo ni Naritai!!! - Hello! Pro Kenshuusei #Performance Varies: #*Kiiroi Osora de BOOM BOOM BOOM - Miyazaki Yuka, Kanazawa Tomoko, Fukuda Kanon, Sato Masaki, Oda Sakura #*Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama - Suzuki Kanon, Kudo Haruka, Tsugunaga Momoko, Nakajima Saki, Hagiwara Mai #Performance Varies #*Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko - Tokunaga Chinami, Wada Ayaka, Iikubo Haruna, Ikuta Erina #*SHALL WE LOVE? - Shimizu Saki, Suzuki Airi, Fukuda Kanon #MC #Iku ZYX! FLY HIGH - Natsuyaki Miyabi, Sayashi Riho #Hotaru Matsuri no Hi - Jurin #Datte Ikitekanakucha - Tsugunaga Momoko, Mitsui Aika, Fukumura Mizuki #Today is my Birthday - Suzuki Airi, Hagiwara Mai, Nakanishi Kana, Takagi Sayuki #Magic of Love - Okai Chisato, Sugaya Risako, Tamura Meimi, Sudo Maasa, Katsuta Rina, Suzuki Kanon #Cabbage Hakusho ~Haru Hen~ - Peaberry #Uchouten LOVE - Michishige Sayumi, Kumai Yurina, Yajima Maimi, Uemura Akari #Daite yo! PLEASE GO ON - Ishida Ayumi, Takeuchi Akari, Shimizu Saki, Nakajima Saki, Miyamoto Karin #Ten Made Nobore! - Hello! Pro Kenshuusei feat. Juice=Juice #MC #Romance no Tochuu - Juice=Juice #Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (Memorial Edit) - Juice=Juice #Puchi Ogiri - Juice=Juice #MC #Yattaruchan - S/mileage #Dot Bikini - S/mileage #Adam to Eve no Dilemma - ℃-ute #Seishun Song - C-ute #Sayonara Utosuki no Watashi - Berryz Koubou #Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance - Berryz Koubou #Ai no Gundan - Morning Musume #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai - Morning Musume #MC #Yuujou Junjou oh Seishun Featured Members *Master of Ceremony **Makoto **Mitsui Aika *Morning Musume **6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon **10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka **11th Gen: Oda Sakura *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *℃-ute **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *S/mileage **1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon **2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi *Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki **Miyamoto Karin **Uemura Akari *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei **4th Gen: Kaneko Rie **9th Gen: Tanabe Nanami **11th Gen: Yoshihashi Kurumi, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi **12th Gen: Ogawa Rena **15th Gen: Murota Mizuki **16th Gen: Nomura Minami **17th Gen: Kaga Kaede, Kishimoto Yumeno **18th Gen: Sasaki Rikako **19th Gen: Tanaka Karen, Inoue Hikaru Concert Schedule Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:5th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:9th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:12th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:15th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:16th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:17th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2013 Concerts Category:8th Generation Concerts In Category:4th Generation Concerts In Category:18th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:4th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:19th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:8th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In